vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mercury (manga)
|-|Ami Mizuno= |-|Sailor Mercury= |-|Super Sailor Mercury= |-|Princess Mercury= |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= Summary Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the second Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | 7-A '''| Likely '''High 4-C | 4-B | Likely 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Ami Mizuno (Amy Anderson in the English dub), Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury, Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Soldier of Wisdom, Soldier of Justice and Wisdom, Soldier of Love and Exams, Soldier of Knowledge under the guardianship of the Planet of Water Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14-16; 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Past Life Awareness, Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Aura, Information Analysis, Prophetic dreaming, Immortality (Types 1 & 8. As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Enhanced Senses (Water sense. She can see through illusions and track things moving through dimensions via technology), Smoke Manipulation (She can generate a haze to avoid being spotted by the enemy. This haze can also freeze the opponent), Attack/Spell Creation, Dimensional Creation, Minor Resistance to Matter Decay, Brainwashing, Energy Drain, Illusions and Mind Control, Air Manipulation, Transformation (She can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (She can also teleport with others and through dimensions) Creation (She can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana and a machine gun), Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material, it contains extreme toxicity, and the sword is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him) | All previous abilities enhanced, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Magic, Can survive in outer space, Resistance to Space-Time Warping | Barrier Creation, Spiritual Attacks | Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds), Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Intangibility, Resistance to Existence Erasure (can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon was only half as good as Sailor Mercury) | Mountain level (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined Planetary Power Attack) | Likely Large Star level (Stronger than Queen Metalia and first arc Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Comparable or stronger than second arc Sailor Moon) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Comparable to the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, one-shotted the Eternal Sailor Quartets, comparable to Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin Minako, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian Form) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than full power base Sailor Moon having spread an attack through the universe) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class | Mountain Class | Likely Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Likely Mountain level | Mountain level (Took attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Likely Large Star level | Solar System level (Survived an attack from Sailor Uranus) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Survived Eternal Sailor Uranus's World Shaking) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Around high-medium, as she performed her attacks without looking tired in the manga | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Standard Melee Range | Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Transformation Pen, Star Power Stick, Mercury Crystal, Crystal Change Rod, The Mercury Harp, Mercury Computer and Visor, Mercury Goggle, Headset, Communicator, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Genius level. Ami is the strategist of the Inner Senshi and analyzes their battles. She excels in all of her academics. Confirmed IQ of 300. Weaknesses: Low self-confidence, easy to intimidate | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations * Mercury Power, Make Up: The first command used by Ami Mizuno to transform into Sailor Mercury in the manga, first anime series and the second anime series, and the only one in the live-action series. In the manga, however, the transformation is instant, and all Ami have to do is cross her hands over her chest while holding her pen and say her phrase in order to transform. She can all choose to raise her pen in the air and again transform momentarily. * Dark Power, Make Up: A transformation that only appeared in PGSM that used to transform into Dark Mercury. * Mercury Star Power, Make Up: The second phrase used by Ami Mizuno which allows her to transform into Sailor Mercury. In this transformation, Ami holds up her hand as a stream of blue sparkles swirled around it, alighting on her fingertips and turning them light blue. Her Star Power Stick appears, spinning, and as she takes a hold of it the Mercury symbol in the center of the star begins to spin. She then swept the stick over her head and around her body while a stream of blue water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, and a rush of bubbles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury assumes her finishing pose. * Mercury Planet Power, Make Up: The third transformation phrase used by Ami Mizuno to transform into an even stronger, upgraded version of her regular Sailor form as Sailor Mercury in the manga. It was given to her by Neo-Queen Serenity. Ami does not appear to use a pen for this transformation; instead, she simply lifts up her hand and says the phrase, then transforms instantly. A magical device is not used to transform. * Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up: The fourth command used by Ami Mizuno to transform into a "super" version of Sailor Mercury in the manga, and the third command used in the first anime series. In the manga, Ami uses her Sailor Crystal, a heart-shaped crystal called the Mercury Crystal, to do this transformation (which explains the name). As with all manga transformations, this one is instant as well, but comes with an upgraded outfit similar to the anime Super outfit, with a longer back bow, more earrings, a star on the choker, and a heart on her bow. When she upgrades again in Act 49, the heart on her bow becomes a star, and, based on the artbook illustration, most of her other accents change to stars as well in this form. She just raises her hand and became Sailor Mercury right away. Attacks File:Mercury_mist.gif|Mercury Aqua Mist File:Tumblr_ngwj9da8L91tif7gzo3_250.gif|Hyperspatial Sphere Generate File:Shine_crystal.gif|Shine Aqua Illusion File:Tumblr_inline_nk55kt3yaS1qgl6qf.gif|Shine Snow Illusion File:Tumblr_mjvljx8pyu1rrkn1zo3_250.gif|Mercury Aqua Rhapsody File:Mercury_Aqua_MirageSMC.gif|Mercury Aqua Mirage * Henshin: Ami can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Mercury and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Sabão Spray: Sailor Mercury's first technique produced a thick fog that obscured the area, but in which the Senshi could see clearly. It was a support ability, incapable of directly harming enemies. * Sabão Spray Freezing: A more powerful form of Sabão Spray that could actually harm, or at least immobilize, enemies. * Double Sabão Spray Freezing: An enhanced form of Sabão Spray Freezing, used on one occasion against Giwaku. * Mercury Aqua Mist: Sailor Mercury creates a dense fog to disorient enemies. It originally did not have a name, but in reprints was called its current name. It can also be used as an automatic measure when attacked. * Crash Launcher: Used in the Sailor Moon arcade game. * Hyperspace Area Formation: Sailor Mercury creates a Hyperspatial Pocket Dimension meant to trap enemies. Full power of the extent is unknown. * Shine Aqua Cutter: Used in the Sailor Moon arcade game. * Shine Aqua Illusion: Creates a Water Storm powerful enough to wipe out advanced robots from the future. The attack carried more power then Post-Serenity Sailor Moon by scaling. * Shine Snow Illusion: A snow variant of the above Shine Aqua Illusion, possibly can freeze opponents. *'Mirage Wave:' Used in the Sailor Moon arcade game. * Mercury Aqua Mirage: Shoots out numerous waves of water from her palm with enough force to threaten the Witches V. The attack can hit on the spiritual plane and was able to destroy a spirit in the short story Ami's First Love. * Mercury Aqua Blizzard: An attack which sent a torrent of snow at her target, encasing it in ice. * Mercury Aqua Cyclone: An attack which only appeared once in the live-action series; it sent a powerful stream of water at the target. * Mercury Aqua Storm: Sailor Mercury's special attack using her Sailor Star Tambourine that only appeared in PGSM. * Unnamed attack (PGSM): Sailor Mercury used an attack which was not named on screen, in which she used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send blue star-shaped energy toward her target. * Super Sailor Mercury: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody: She uses the Mercury Harp, a conscious harp, that shoots an intense stream of water and large bursts of planet power capable of destroying an Amazoness Quartet. * Aqua Ribbon Upper: Used in Sailor Moon for the Mega Drive. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. * Break Step: Used in Sailor Moon for the Mega Drive. * Sailor Planet Power: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. * Water Stream: Used in Sailor Moon for the Super Famicom. * Reverse Spin Kick: Used in Sailor Moon S for 3DO. * Reverse Break Step: Used in Sailor Moon R for the Super Famicom, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen, and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. * Water Bullet: Used in Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. * Eternal Sailor Mercury: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Mercury's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Lambda Ami: At the end of the series, Ami absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Ami can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Soldier of Wisdom | Super Sailor Mercury | Eternal Sailor Mercury | Evil Sailor Mercury | Lambda Ami Gallery File:Ami_Concept_Art.jpg File:Mat-06.jpg File:Smoon_act12-010.jpg|Hyperspace Area Formation File:1080p Mercury Aqua Mirage Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Hax Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier